The Pick up Game
by NerdHerdLover23
Summary: One-shot, Chuck and Sarah are challenged to a basketball game, but during so Sarah gets injured. Once hurt, she realizes her true feelings for Chuck. Corny, fluffy quick and to the point but still...


Chuck Bartowski woke up to the sound of an argument coming from his kitchen. Sighing, he got out of bed to go check what was going on.

"He won't want to play!" Ellie replied her voice angered.

"Maybe he will, you don't know! We have to ask!" Replied Devon.

"Fighting over me?" Chuck asked sleepily, walking over to pour himself some coffee.

"Exactly the man I wanted to see!" Devon announced, clapping Chuck on the back.

"Good morning to you to Awesome." Chuck answered back. "Now what am I not wanting to play?"

"Basketball, you and Sarah, vs. Ellie and me." The captain said excitedly.

"Basketball?" Chuck asked nervously. He was never very good at sports, give him a crossword puzzle and he could kick ass, but ask him to shoot a ball through a hoop? Not really his forte. However…Sarah on his team, special trained CIA agent with awesome reflexes…could be fun. Chuck mused.

"What do you say Chuckster?" Devon asked, a pleading smile on his face.

"Sarah is on my team?" Chuck double checked.

"Of course! Couples challenge, loser has to make dinner!" Devon replied, adding a stipulation to the game.

"Alright, alright, if Sarah is in, I up for a game." Chuck sighed out while thinking the couple in front of him have no idea what they are going to be up against once Sarah starts, she is quite competitive.

"Go call her man!" Devon begged, while bragging to Ellie that he got Chuck to play when she said it would never happen.

Chuck laughed as he walked back into his room to call Sarah. Ellie and Devon sure did fight over the weirdest things.

"Hello?" Sarah asked, picking up on the second ring.

"Hey it's Chuck, obviously, want to do some fun cover work?" Chuck asked with a smile.

"I am not doing anything, so sure, what's it this time?" Sarah asked, remembering the times Chuck had dragged her along to nerd conventions with Morgan, and sappy movies with Ellie and Devon. She always had fun though, everything was fun when Chuck was there.

"Basketball, like now, Ellie and Devon want to meet us down at the park." Chuck replied. "And yes, I do suck, but with you, how could we lose? OH loser has to make dinner." He babbled out.

"Basketball? Man I haven't played since training, I am so in. I will be at your house in five." Sarah replied, quickly hanging up the phone so she could rush to get dressed.

Chuck smiled as he too, scrambled to put clothes on, he shouted down the hall that the duo would meet them at the park which earned a boomed Awesome making Chuck laugh. It was always so easy to please Devon.

______________________________________________________________________

Ten minutes later Chuck and Sarah arrived hand in hand at the court down by the park. Ellie and Devon had been playing a game of horse to pass the time, but once they saw the couple arrive they quickly went into game mode.

"First team to 20 wins, losers make dinner?" Devon asked, making sure the rules were all laid out.

"Call your own fouls." Chuck simply answered.

With that, tip off begun. Devon and Chuck lined up at mid court and Sarah threw the ball up into the air. Surprisingly Chuck was able to tip the ball back to Sarah.

Ellie quickly made her move to cover her, but Sarah snaked right by and scored the first basket of the game.

"Make it take it or switch?" Sarah asked with a small smirk on her lips.

"Switch, Devon answered, suddenly feeling a little nervous about getting that free dinner he thought was a dead lock in.

The game went on with Devon and Sarah really putting forth the most effort. For every step Devon took, Sarah was right by him, multiple times stealing the ball, and launching it down the court were Chuck would shoot in an easy lay up.

"You are supposed to be covering him Ellie!" Devon complained as basket number 15 for Sarah and Chuck went in with a swish.

"Yea let me, the girl who is five foot three, cover the six foot four man. That makes sense." Ellie replied back, sarcasm filling her voice.

"Not awesome babe." Devon remarked, heading back to mid court for the tip off once again.

The ball was thrown and again Chuck tipped it back to Sarah, surprising himself. He knew he didn't suck at all sports, he just never thought basketball would be one he was good at.

Devon on the other hand was not happy and finally decided he need to go to extremes to win the game.

As Sarah raced the ball down to the net, Devon quickly caught up a tripped her to the ground, allowing the ball to go right to Devon who had jogged past her.

"Uh foul!" Sarah screamed, slowly picking herself off the ground.

"Sarah!" Chuck called, sprinting down towards her to help her up, and inspect the wound she got from sliding on the pavement in shorts and a t-shirt.

"Devon why did you trip here?!" Screamed Ellie, coming up and hitting her fiancé.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry Sarah, I just got so caught up…" Devon trailed off, looking truly embarrassed at how he let his emotions take over.

Sarah sat on the ground with her head on her knee trying to breath through the pain that was coming from her ankle, the big bad CIA agent actually had tears slowly making their way down her face.

"Sarah?" Chuck asked, lifting her head. "Oh Sarah, it's ok, I am right here, I will take care of you." Chuck said after noticing the pain she was in.

"What's wrong?" Ellie asked.

"She sprained her ankle I think." Chuck replied.

Ellie quickly went into doctor mode and glanced all over Sarah's ankle before getting up and once again slapping Devon.

"You sprained it you jerk." Ellie screamed.

"So not awesome, I am so sorry." Devon said again.

"It's ok, I understand getting caught up in the game." Sarah whispered.

"I am going to take her home and get ice on her ankle, I will see you two late." Chuck said, smoothly leaning down and scooping Sarah up into his arms.

"Come to dinner?" Ellie asked.

"Yea, if she is feeling better." Chuck replied walking away from the court, laughing a bit as Ellie yelled at Devon.

__________________________________________________________________

Chuck had not let Sarah walk even one inch, he carried her to the car, and then from the car right to her hotel room, where he softly placed her on the bed.

"I could of walked." The stubborn agent replied.

"A thank you, would do." Chuck grumbled, a little upset.

Chuck went the freezer and grabbed some ice, before walking back to Sarah and her very swollen ankle.

"I am sorry I cried." Sarah whispered, breaking the tension that had taken over.

"Why?" Chuck asked.

"It must make you think so little of me, to have only sprained my ankle and I started crying." Sarah mumbled out.

"Sarah, I think you are the strongest, most beautiful woman I know, nothing could make me think less of you." Chuck replied honestly.

"I don't deserve a man like you." Sarah breathed out.

"And I don't deserve you." Chuck said in response.

For a moment, time froze and his brown eyes connected with her blue eyes, causing Sarah to suddenly realize her constant denial of having feelings for the curly haired man in front of her were pointless.

"I love you." Sarah whispered.

"What?" Chuck asked, thinking he misheard.

"I love you." Sarah said louder, more strength in her voice.

Chuck's smile grew so big Sarah wondered how it fit on his face.

"I love you too." Chuck laughed, reaching up and kissing Sarah on lips with such passion and love. Chuck tried to avoid her ankle but his hands, in the position he was in, wouldn't allow it, so he pulled away and kept the ice on her ankle. The smile never once leaving his face.

"I wondered when you would see things my way." Chuck said softly.

"I don't know what took me so long." Sarah replied.

"What are we going to do?" Chuck asked.

"Tonight? Nothing we will deal with everything in the morning, tonight I just want you to hold me." Sarah answered truthfully.

"I think I can handle that." Chuck said removing the ice, and climbing up into bed next to her, pulling her close.


End file.
